Life On Earth
by bluenala
Summary: A/N: Just another version on how GxN and NxV ended up together. Of course Kiara, Nekane and Gohan are not born yet. Nishune, Nala, Goku and Vegeta are all living in the same house at Mt.Paoz. For those you don't know Nishune is Vegeta sister. And Nala is
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just another version on how GxN and NxV ended up together. Of course Kiara, Nekane and Gohan are not born yet. Nishune, Nala,  
Goku and Vegeta are all living in the same house at Mt.Paoz. For those you don't know Nishune is Vegeta sister. And Nala is a full blooded low class saiyan people who watch me on DeviantART will know. I don't own DBZ but I do own Nala. Nishune belongs to NISHUNE.

In this story Nala has been trying to get use to life on Earth. And Nishune is trying to whoo Goku. At this time Nala has no feelings for Vegeta she just finds him annoying and he finds her annoying to. But like they say theres a fine line between love and hate. And Nishune has a pet. Its P-chan. Who Goku & Vegeta don't like very much.

Life On Earth

Chapter One

Its the middle of the night and yet again I find myself unable to sleep dreaming of the nightmare thats has for many years kept me awake. The same sight of seeing my Mother dying in fornt of me Protecting me from Frieza . It has been several months sense I crashed my ship on planet Earth. And found out that I was not the only Saiyan left. And that Frieza already has been delt with by Goku. If only if it was me that killed him. All that training for all those years for nothing. I'm still not sure after all these years on what happened to my Father I guess I will never know.

I get off the bed and walk over to the window. Which is slightly open. Its quit a warm night its been quit warm for the last few nights so I usually leave the window open. I push the window open and lean on the balcony. I'm still not use to staying on the one planet. My whole life I have been so use to going to one planet to another.

- Should I just leave then or should I stay on this palnet? No I should stay I mean after all these years at trying to find other Saiyans I have finally found them. Besides Nishune as been so nice to me letting me letting me stay. I have never had a best friend before.-

A slight breeze comes over me which makes my hair blow in front of my eyes. I brush my hair away from my eyes. And continue on with my thoughts.

- I get on very well with Nishune. I gotta say I love are little chats. - A slight smile crosses my lips.

Its so obvious that Nishune has feelings for Goku. I do try and give her some advice on how to go about telling him. But I guess I'm no expert on people. As I never really stuck around anywhere or have been to close to people or any other race. Well I guess I'm just going to have to learn to after all this is my home now. Gokus quite sweet you can have a laugh with him. He seems a very happy can of person which is rare these days. Sometimes I would train with him. But to be honest he mostly loves to fish that or eat.

As for Vegeta well I don't think he likes me to much. To be honest I don't think he like anyone well apart from himself. Hes always fighting with his sister. I thought when you get to a certain age I don't know you act like a grown up. And stop having verbal battles I gotta say you can definitely tell that Nishune is Vegetas sister she can give it as good as you get. And I have seen her many a time putting Vegeta in his palce. I guess I should try a little harder to get to know him. After all we are living under the same roof Mybe tomorrow I'll try and talk with him

- Mybe -

I find my self a little tired. I close the window just a little and climb into bed again. And before I know it I'm fast a sleep

It is now morning and I awake to the sound of yelling coming from down stairs. I walk over to the wardrobe and throw on a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. That Nishune kindly give me. I head down stairs and see Nishune and Vegeta fighting again in the living room. I however stand at the foot of the stairs watching the verbal battle unfold in front of me.

- I wonder whats it about this time -

- DON'T YOU EVER HIT P-CHAN AGAIN - Nishune hissed She flicks her tail in anger

- I'LL do what I like brat - smirks

As I watched the fight between the two it seemed that Vegeta even loved to verbal fight. What a strange man I thought to myself. Or mybe its a male Saiyan thing but if that were true surely Goku would be the same. Or perhaps its a royal Saiyan thing after all Nishune is quite quick tempered Or mybe its a Saiyan thing. After all I have not been in the company of full blooded Saiyains since I was a child even then that was my parents. As I stand there trying to observe the two Saiyans in front of me I feel somthing up against my legs. I look down to see little P-chan shaking due to the noise of Nishune and Vegeta fighting. I bend down and pick the little piggy up.

- There there little piggy - It seems to have worked as little P-Chan stops shaking

I decide to leave Nishune and Vegeta alone and I head outside. I put P-chan down on the ground and he happly wonders off. Leaving me to sit outside waiting for the fighting to stop.

- RIGHT BRAT THATS IT I CAN'T LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE - Vegeta yells at the top of his lungs

I can't help but move near the door and try and listen to who is wining. My money is on Nishune I think to myself. Vegeta burst though the door his face like thunder and bangs right in to me on his way past.

- MOVE IT WOMAN!! - He hissed

Vegeta starts to power up and takes to the sky. And heads in the direction of the forset were he usely trains

- So much for me trying to talk with him today, mybe its for the best I guess -

I enter the house again and head to the living room where I last seen Nishune. I look in the living room but she not there so I go in the kitchen and see Nishune sitting at the kitchen table. She eventually looks up at me and talks.

- Hi Nala - Trying to put a smile on her face. Trying not to take out her anger at Nala

I sit to the chair next to her and I can since thats she is still very wound up with her fight with Vegeta. I can't blame her though it was quite a heated arrangement.

- Nishune I don't know about you but I feel like a training session, What do you say fancy letting off some steam -

- Sure Nala but only if your ready to get beat - Nishune smirks over to Nala

- Yeah and then you wake up - I chuckle to myself

I head up stairs to get in to my battle gear. It feels like it been forever senice I have worn this. I always love my training sessions with Nishune. Or just training sessions in general.

several hours later Nishune and I have finished are training session. It is quite late in the day now and we head back home. Nishune gos and has a quick shower and when she is done she decides to call it a night. I decide to go and take a shower too as I need one after that training session. When I'm done I head to the wardrobe and put a pair of shorts and a baggy t-shirt. So I don't get to warm in the middle of the night. I lay in bed and listen to the rain hitting off the window which I find very relaxing and then I hear what sounds like low crys coming from the front door.

- It must be P-chan -

I get up from bed and open the door and let P-chan in he runs up to Nishunes room. He always sleeps on top of her bed. I watch the little piggy run up the stairs. God he was in a rush I wonder why. As I go to close the door it is pushed open by such force which almost makes me fall over.

- What the hell!! -

I look to see Vegeta trying to come inside. The rain must have drove him in but he was soaking wet it was like he had just been swiming.

- What are you trying to do woman lock me out? - Vegeta rises his eyebrow

- No of course not I thought you were in already -

- Sure you did woman. -

Vegeta pushes past me and sits on the nearest chair legs crossed over not really caring that the sit hes sitting on is now soaking wet because of him.  
And he starts looking in my direction there is a sound of a uncontrable silence.

- Vegeta your getting the sit all wet get up -

- So - Shrugs

- Nishune will kill you -

- As if see scares me woman -

- Well Vegeta for someone who is not scared of her you sure have been out for a very long time haven't you - A slight smirk crosses my lips.

Vegeta sits there and smirks for a few moments. probably trying to think of something to say. But again there was that uncontrable silence again.  
I feel the need to say somthing.

- Now come Vegeta your going to wreck that chair -

Vegeta gets up of the chair and stands in the middle of the living room.

- Look woman if it makes you feel better I'll take the shirt off - Vegeta says with a devilish smirk trying to wind up Nala

A slight blushes comes across my face. Vegeta just stands there and smirks to himself loving the fact he made her blush. I compose myself and the blush starts to fade.

- Oh no you won't not in front of me -

I head up the stairs and into the bathroom. I come down the stairs with a towel in my hand and throw it at him. Vegeta just catches it with one hand.

- Right thats my good deed done for today I'm off to bed lock up after you Vegeta -

Vegeta watchs the Saiyan women heading up the stairs and starts to dry himself off. I climb into bed again and before I know it I'm fast a sleep

Well thats it for this Chapter please review!!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Heres the next chapter of Life On Earth. This is moslty going to be a Nishune and Goku chapter. In this chapter Nala is, in her obersevation period Nala is trying to learn  
about her fellow Saiyans. When ever Nala meets anyone new she has a obersevation period her Father ( Shadow ) use to do that to try and learn more about other people. I guess  
Nala got that from her Father. I don't own Nishune, Or dragonball Z but I do own Nala. In my fanfics Vegeta, Goku, Nishune, And Nala have tails

Obersevation Period

Chapter Two

It was a beautiful day there was a slight breeze in the air. A young woman went outside it was almost as if she was looking for someone she has mid length hair that pointed in each direction. Her eyes were between blue/purple. She was a full blooded Saiyan who spoke her mind, And she could diffenatly put Vegeta in his place. Her name is Nishune Vegeta's little sister a Saiyan of royal blood, Who was left on planet Earth as a young child.

- GOKU GOKU WERE ARE YOU!! - Nishune started to yell for Goku.

Goku had promised he would train her today, Nishune was very keen to learn the Kamehameha see had seen Goku use this attack before and was amazed at the power of this attack. Goku did not mind teaching the Kamehameha to Nishune. Vegeta on the other hand was not to keen on his little sister spending so much time with Goku. He was not stupid he knew that Nishune has a soft spot for the third class Saiyan, He would have to keep an eye on the both of them.

- Hey Nishune -

Nishune looks up to see Goku in mid air. Just above her with a big grin on his face. Which makes Nishune smile, She always loved the fact that he could always make her smile he was just that type of person, Goku lands on the ground and walks over to her.

- Don't hey me - Nishune hisses she flicks her tail in anger.

- What's wrong with you Nishune - At this point Goku is quite confused.

- Have you forgot about something Goku -

Goku starts to think to himself trying to remember what Nishune is talking about, He folds his arms and still trying to remember what it is. He then eventually says something.

- Lets see I have already had something to eat, so thats not it, I have already... -

Nishune at this stage is getting really annoyed and interrupts Goku before he can say anything else.

- YOU SAID YOU WOULD TRAIN ME!!! - Nishune yells out.

- Oh yeah now I remember - Goku puts his hand behide his head and just laughs.

- Let me think you wanted to learn the Kamehameha is that right Nishune? -

Nishune just nods in Gokus direction, Goku then starts to do some warm ups mostly stretching. Nishune sees Goku doing this and feels the need to do some warm ups to. Goku then stops and starts to talk to Nishune.

- I think we should spar for a while then I'll show you how to do  
the Kamehameha -

Goku starts to take to the air with Nishune right behide him, The both of them start to power up, Nishune begins to throw K-blasts at Goku which he easly dodges. The sparing lesson gos on like this with Goku throwing K-blasts and Nishune trying to hit Goku with either kicks or punches it was more of a warm up then a real fight.

While this is happening I on the other hand am lying down on my bed looking up at the ceiling not even tried just bored. Then I feel some energy coming form outsaid I get up form bed and look outsaid to see Nishune and Goku having a sparing lesson by the looks of it.

I go down stairs and head for outside I don't wish to disturb them so I lean on the outside of the house with my arms folded and watch the battle on fold. Goku somehow looks familiar, With his short black hair that points in each direction. He must be Bardocks son they look so a like while Goku has no scar on his face and his skin is much lighter. Though saying that Its been many years since I have seen Bardock. Even then it was only when he was with my Father just before they left on there missions.

My thoughts are interrupted by a sound coming right beside me. The sound was Vegeta coming out of the house. He must of felt Nishune and Gokus energy to, I look at him for a few seconds and get back to looking at Nishune and Goku.

- What the hell does that brat think shes doing sparing with that low class baka - Vegeta hisses

- HEY!! enough of the low class remarks Vegeta or else. - My tail starts to flick in anger.

Vegeta looks in Nalas direction and leans in towards her, With his hand just above her head on the wall just behind her.

- Or else what woman? - A slight smirk crosses his lips.

Nala at this stage knows Vegeta is just trying to annoy her so he can have a verbal fight. Nala had already witnessed this her self and saw how he loved nothing better than a verbal fight so she does not rise to the bait well not this time anyway.

- Well Vegeta I don't think you sister minds as you put it " Low class bakas " As you can see she does not mind spending time with Goku - I can't help but smile at this point.

- Well shes just a silly little brat, She has no Saiyan pride I mean hanging around with such a low class Saiyan -

Vegeta still has his hand just above Nalas head, and is still leaning in toward her when he is talking about Nishune he looks in her direction. Nishune and Goku at this time have no idea there sparing lesson is being watched.

- Wow Vegeta you really don't have a nice word to say about anyone do you, Not even your own sister -

Vegeta turns his head to look at Nala once more.

- But correct me if I'm wrong Vegeta your standing here talking to me a so called " Low class baka ", - Nala leans into Vegeta and whispers. - So tell me weres your Saiyan pride Vegeta -  
* smirks *

Vegeta looks at Nala for a few seconds and removes his hand form the wall behind Nalas head.

- I don't have time to listen to you woman I have training to do -

Vegeta then walks in the direction of the forest the place were he always does his training. I get back to watching Goku and Nishune and then decide to leave them to it. I'll think I'll fly around for a bit and check out what the rest of this planet has to offer. Nala takes to the sky and leaves Nishune and Goku in peace.

After a while Goku decides to try and show Nishune how to do the Kamehameha.

- Ok Nishune put your hands together - Goku then shows her what do to.

Nishune trys for ages but can not get her hands in the right position, Goku feels the need to help as Nishune would rather be there for hours than ask for help.

- No Nishune like this -

Goku walks right behide Nishune and trys to show her in what position she should have her hands, A slight blush crosses her face because of how close Goku is standing behide her. She composes her self and the blush starts to fade. She starts to get her hands in the right position and before she knows it shes doing the Kamehameha.

- I DID IT GOKU DID YOU SEE THAT - Nishune starts to jump up and down with joy.

- Yes I did well done Nishune - Goku puts his hand behide his head and just laughs.

Nishune overjoyed runs over and hugs Goku.

- Thank you for teaching me Goku -

Nishune realises she hugging Goku, Which makes her blush once again. She stops hugging Goku, And feeling the need to say something Nishune speaks up.

- I don't know about you Goku but I'm starving -

- Yeah me to lets get something to eat -

Nishune just nods and they both head insaid for a well deserved break.

************************************************************************

Well that it for this chapter. It was mostly a Nishune and Goku chapter. I hope you liked in Nishune. I gotta say I loved writing the Vegeta and Nala chat.  
please review!!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Heres the next chapter of Obersevation Period. This is moslty going to be a Vegeta and Nala chapter. In this chapter Vegeta and Nala start to talk. And lets just say that they end up having quite a heated arrangement. Nishune has a pet. Its P-chan. Who Goku & Vegeta don't like very much.

Nala is still unsure of Vegeta she find him quite annoying and he finds her annoying to. But yet she can't help but spending time with him, She seems to be drawn to him could it be she is starting to get feelings for him? * giggle *

I don't own Dragonball Z Or Vegeta but I do own Nala. In my fanfics Vegeta Nala have tails.

Tension

Chapter Three

It was the start of a new day and I have deicded to do some training which seems to be a rare thing now I walk over to my wardrobe and put my battle gear on as I put it on I pat my stomach as if to see if its still firm since its been a while since I have trained I start to get parniod about myself. Even know I have neglected my training I'm still in pretty good shape.

- I guess I should try and do some more training I have neglected it abit -

For a while now Nala has been getting more and more selfconsious about herself, She has not been with anyone since she has come to Earth. After all a woman with a tail is not a common sight, It was so much easier on other planets everyone was so different. But people on this planet seem to be very vine and look at anyone who looks different. And having a tail makes you stand out.

- Sighs - I use to be so comfortable in my own skin. Nalas tail falls to the ground, As she is thinking about how she use to feel.

I go down stairs and find that there is no one in, Which is very odd the house is usually filled with such life and noise. I look over to the nearest chair and see P-chan sleeping on the chair, I gotta a say the little piggy has grown on me hes so cute. I walk over to P-chan and pat his head while hes sleeping. I look over in the direction of the kitchen table and see what looks like a note.

- Whats this? - Nala picks up the note which reads.

Dear Nala I have left some food in the fridge, I will not see you much today as Goku and I are going fishing, So don't eat to much. you never know we might catch lots of fish for dinner

P.S Could you feed P-chan

Love Nishune.

Nala puts the note back on the table and puts P-chans pet food out. P-chan must have heard the food being put out as soon as the food was out he was over like a shot. I pat P-chan on the head again and then leave him in peace to eat.

- Where should I go to train? - I look over in the in the direction of the forest the place.

- I know Vegeta trains there but well its not " His " forest I guess I will train more deep in the woods away from him and if I keep my power level low he will not know that I'm there -

I deicde its better if I walk to the forest place so my power level is low, Before I know it I have found a place which is perfect its surrounded by trees and a lake with fresh clean water. I can't help but be amazed by the beauty of this place never on my travels have I seen something so beautiful. And I have been to lots of planets though in saying that I have seen other beautiful sites but this is got to be in my top ten. I finally stop looking round and do some warm ups.

Once Nala is done with her warm ups she starts to do back flips and moves as if she is dodging a attack. As she is getting really into her training she starts to fire k-blasts and takes to the air, Forgetting the fact she was meant to keep her power level low so no one could detected her.

Not that far from Nala a Saiyan male with hair that stands straight up with spikes, His hair almost looked a flame, He has black eyes with tanned skin his name is Vegeta a full blooded Saiyan He's a hot headed type of guy, A Saiyan of royal blood a prince which he made sure everyone knows that. Vegeta was in the middle of his training in mid air when he feels a power level not to far from him. He stops his training and looks in the direction in which he can feel the key energy from.

- Huh!! whos is that power level I think I better check it out - Vegeta heads in Nalas direction.

Vegeta lands near where Nala is training and hides behind a tree. Nala is unaware that her training is being observed, Nala fires more k-blasts and fires a K-blast  
at a tree the k-blast she fires at the tree is very weak she only wanted it to bounce off the tree so it would head toward her and give her something to dodge.  
After doing this Nala begains to power up into Super Saiyan.

- Well I be damned the woman can transform into a Super Saiyan - * Smirks *

Vegeta himself has only reached this from not that long ago, But of course Goku reached Super Saiyan before Vegeta. Watching Nala Vegeta could tell that she was not yet use to this new from, It takes a while to get use to such power. Nala had only reached this power a few weeks before she came to Planet Earth. Nala lowers her key and and takes a deep breath, At this stage Nala is very tried.

- Well woman neat trick you kept that a secret didn't you - Vegeta says in husky voice.

Nala turns round to see Vegeta leaning on a tree looking in her direction with that smirk he always has on his face.

- What are you doing here? -

Vegeta stops leaning on the tree and walks towards Nala, Nala just stands her ground not wanting to back away, I mean why should she.

- This is my forest woman -

When saying this Vegeta walks around Nala trying to intemadated her Nala just watchs him from the corner of her eye, He walks around her a few more times not saying anything sometimes walking right into her. A slight blush crosses her face because of how close Vegeta is at times, Vegeta just smirks at her reaction Nalas blush starts to fade and Vegeta stands in front of Nala again.

- You have not answered my question woman what are you doing in my forest? -

- Its not " your " forest Vegeta - Nala folds her arms and gives Vegeta a dirty look.

Vegeta just shrugs off Nalas comment.

- So woman how long have you been able to go Super Saiyan -

- Vegeta stop calling me woman its Nala N.A.L.A got it!! -

- I'll call you what I like woman! - * Smirks *

Nala at this stage is getting really annoyed at Vegeta.

- I didn't think such a low class woman like yourself could reach such a level-

- Er Goku reached Super Saiyan before you Vegeta - I can't help but smile right now

- Big deal one stupid low class baka -

- Hey enough of the low class remarks Vegeta, a warrior of any class can be strong if they put there mind to it! - My tail starts to flick in anger.

Vegeta just stands there with his arms folded.

- Whatever you say woman lets face it was not a great loss that there are no low class bakas left, well apart from you and that clown -

Nala is very hurt at what Vegeta has just said. And she can't contan her anger anymore.

- You take that back NOW VEGETA!!! -

Vegeta just smirks in Nala direction Vegeta does not really mean what he is saying he just trying to have a verbal fight with Nala. Thats just the way he is, Nala at this stage thinks he means what he is saying and his comments have really hurt her after all his making fun of her Mother and Father.

- I MEAN IT TAKE IT BACK NOW!!! -

Vegeta leans in towards her arms folded and whispers. - Make me woman - A slight smirk crosses his lips.

Nala starts to draw energy from her hand and makes her hand into a fist in her anger she punches Vegeta in the face, Vegeta was not prepared for this and is sent flying toward a tree, He hits the tree and lands on the ground. Vegeta just get up and wipes the blood from his face his face is like thunder.

- Oh crap what have I done?!? -

- GGGGGGGRRRRRRRRR WOMAN!! - Vegeta heads straight in Nala direction

- Oh god I have really done it this time - Nala stands there trying not to look intemadated by him.

Oh no whats going to happen next. I wanted to show the tension between Nala and Vegeta did I succeed?

please review!!!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heres the next chapter of Tension. In the last chapter Nala hit Vegeta for bad mouthing third class Saiyans. Vegeta will not take this to lighty. Nala did not really mean to hit Vegeta I mean thats just asking for trouble she just could contan her anger anymore.

Nala has not really got the energy or a fight with Vegeta she lost most of her  
energy turing into a Super Saiyan. Which she still is only getting use to.

Nishune has a pet. Its P-chan. Who Goku & Vegeta don't like very much. I don't own Dragonball Z Or Vegeta Goku Or Nishune but I do own Nala. In my fanfics Vegeta Nala Goku and Nishune all have tails.

Let the Battle Begin

Chapter Four

After Nalas attack Vegeta gets up and wipes his face. Vegeta looks at the hand he used to wipe his face only to see that his white glove had traces of blood on it. Vegeta grits his teeth in anger and looks in Nala direction his face like thunder. Nala in the mean time is still in shock at her own actions, At this point she just wants to get the hell out of there.

- You'll pay for that woman, No one hits the prince of all Saiyan especially no low class baka -

- Its your fault Vegeta, your the one who was making the smart ass remarks - Nala stands there with her arms folded, While making her point.

- Enough talk woman lets settle this the old fashioned way -

- Say what!!? Look Vegeta I don't want to fight you, -

- Well you should not have started it then should you, Look I wanna see what you can really do,

Vegeta starts to power up into Super Saiyan, Nala at this stage knows that she can't talk her way out of this one and begains to power up to.

When they both reach Super Saiyan Vegeta launches a punch, Nala was not prepared for this and is sent flying toward a tree, But she stops herself before she hits the tree.

- HEY!! thats not fair I was not ready for that - Nala flicks her tail in anger.

- Lifes not fair woman, Now stop fooling around and fight properly -

Nala flys in Vegetas direction as if she was going to hit him. But at the last minute she then seems to disappear lowing her key so she could not be detected. Nala then trys to kick Vegeta while his back is turned. But she got to carried away and for a few secs she raised her key and Vegeta could now detect her and he blocks her kick just in the nick of time.

- Your going to have to do better than that woman - A slight smirk crosses the Saiyan princes lips.

Vegeta has still got hold of Nalas leg. So Nala places her hands on Vegetas chest.

- Fine Vegeta is this better -

Nala then starts to draw energy from her hands which are still on Vegeta's chest and fires a k-blast at him.

Vegeta is sent flying in the opposite direction, Nala places her hands on the ground doing a back flip, Nala is can of showing of at this point she did the flip as a fancy way of getting back on her feet. Shes loving that fact that she has for the moment got one up on Vegeta.

- Aww was that to much for the Saiyan prince -

Vegeta looks in Nala direction, Nala is standing in a very typical Saiyan pose,  
with her arms crossed across her chest with a Vegeta can of smirk across her lips.

- Not bad, Not bad at all, Well not bad for a woman -

- For a woman? WHY YOU!!! -

Nala flys in Vegeta's direction yet agian firing k-blasts as she go's, Vegeta's easly dodges them. This battle gos on like this with Vegeta throwing K-blasts and Nala trying to hit Vegeta with either kicks or punches,

******************************************************************

Meanwhile back at Goku and Nishune finally arrive home, Goku carrying the biggest fish.

- God Nish there will difently enough food to go round -

- I don't know about that Goku, I have seen you eat, You can sure put it away -

- Yeah I guess your right Nish -

Goku puts the fish on the table, And Nishune prepares the fish and then puts it somewhere so it can cook. Nishune feels somthing up against her leg, It's P-chan and he was looking for more food,

- Huh!! oh P-chan its you, Whats wrong are you hungry again? Thats funny -

- What funny Nishune? -

- Well I left a note for Nala saying could she feed P-chan she must of feed him in the morning, So that means she has not came back home yet, So were has she been all day -

- I'm sure shes just checking out the city -

- Really you think so Goku -

- Yeah I bet shes having a ball - Goku puts his hand behide his head and smiles.

******************************************************************

Load explosions can be heard all over the forest, Nala and Vegeta are still in mid air throwing either kicks or punches, at each other sometimes k-blasts two. Nala is not firing as much k-blasts as her energy level is very low, Nala go's to throw a punch at Vegeta, But at the last minute he then seems to disappear.

- Huh!! where did he go -

Vegeta then teleports behind Nala grabbing her arms and lifting them up, So she is unable to move, while wrapping his tail around her leg.

- HEY WHAT THE HELL!!!, VEGETA LET ME GO!!! - A slight blush crosses Nala's face

- Temper, temper woman - Vegeta says in husky tone of voice a slight devilish smirk crosses the Saiyan princes lips.

Well thats it for this Chapter. So what do you think should happen next. * giggle *


End file.
